


Evening Wear

by fancifulfiction



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Saturday Night Live RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, slight daddy kink, under the table action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancifulfiction/pseuds/fancifulfiction
Summary: You and Bill Hader are going to the Golden Globes together, making your first appearance as a couple. The night gets interesting, to say the least...





	Evening Wear

There were several things about this evening that you would’ve never imagined would happen:  
1\. You are really nominated for Best Lead Actress in a Comedy at the Golden Globes,  
2\. Bobby, your co-star and best friend since childhood is really nominated for Best Lead Actor in a Comedy, and  
3\. You are actually on Bill’s arm on the red carpet for the first time.

You and Bill had been together for about six months now. Bobby set you two up, as both of you were extremely single and extremely awkward about going about it yourselves. You’ve both been busy, him with Barry and you with promoting Evenings with Nichols and May, the film you’re currently nominated for. Bill is nominated for multiple Golden Globes for Barry as well, and you’re certain he’ll take at least one home. But you’re up against Lady freakin’ Gaga, so you’re definitely a dark horse in this race. You checked the Gold Derby odds as you were getting ready and you are dead last. It doesn’t surprise you. There’s no way you would win. You still think of yourself and Bobby as two kids who got really lucky to get the opportunity to start writing for Saturday Night Live just shy of your 22nd birthday ten years ago. You anticipated acting, but never this.

You pick up the train of your champagne-colored dress as you step into the car with Bill already waiting. He squeezes your hand to comfort you, but you both are nervous as hell. Bill is only slightly more comfortable talking to the press than you are, but you both get major anxiety. Doubling with the fact that the world will now know you’re together is full on freaking you out. At least you know you’ll have Bobby and Jonathan as a support system as well. There’s safety in numbers. You rest your head carefully against Bill’s shoulder on the ride there and take deep breaths as he runs his thumb over your knuckles, occasionally kissing your hand. It’s sweet, but you know he fidgets like this when he’s anxious. He matches his breathing to yours and you’re both significantly calmer when the limo pulls up to the entrance. Thankfully, Bobby and Jonathan arrive at the same time as you do. The four of you enter the red carpet to flashing lights and people clamoring for soundbites. You pose for photos in your dress, making a point to show the cutout on the back. Giuliana Rancic beckons you and Bill over for an interview.

“Y/N, this is a big night for you! What was it like playing Elaine May? Did you get any tips from her?” Giuliana asked as her opening question.

“Yeah, I still can’t believe I’m here! It all feels like a cosmic joke to be honest,” Giuliana and Bill laugh. He has his hand on the small of your back, precisely where the cutout is. His touch is practically electric. _He isn’t going to make this easy for me tonight…_ you thought to yourself and prayed you didn’t just say that out loud.

“It was surreal to play Elaine. She was a pioneer for women in comedy, so it was truly an honor and I can only hope I did her justice. She was very sweet and supportive of the whole process.” _Phew, the first question had been answered. It can only get easier from here, right?_

“And here we have Bill Hader, nominated for acting, directing and writing for Barry on HBO! What was it like winning the Emmy, and do you think you’ll win here tonight?” Giuliana asked Bill.

“God, no!” he laughed. “I’m up against so many talented people, Donald Glover has this one in the bag.”

“And you’re here with y/n! What did you think of her performance?”

“I’m so proud of her. She’s absolutely brilliant and doesn’t give herself nearly enough credit,” Bill answers as he beams down at you and grabs your hand. You smile up at him. You see Bobby and Jonathan right behind you and you quickly summon them to join you. You give Bobby a hug.

“Bobby Lombardi has joined us, nominated tonight for playing Mike Nichols in Evenings with Nichols and May. You and y/n’s chemistry is incredible in this film! How easily did that come to you?” Giuliana asked Bobby.

“Oh, it was super easy. We’ve been best friends since kindergarten and collaborate all the time. I couldn’t picture doing this movie with anyone else.” Bobby replied.

“And here with Bobby we have Jonathan Van Ness from Queer Eye! Who are you wearing tonight?”

“Oh this is just an Alexander McQueen moment, Giuliana. And I have to say I just love this double date situation that we’ve got going on!”

You all laugh but your face turns a slighter shade of pink than it already was as you smirk and shake your head at Jonathan’s quip.

You all make your rounds on the carpet until it’s finally time for the ceremony to start. _Great, now I can just sit back and relax,_ you think to yourself. The four of you are all seated at a table together, along with Alec Berg and Patty Jenkins, who directed the film you and Bobby starred in. A flute of champagne is placed in front of you and your table makes a toast. The whole table is bursting with laughter at John Mulaney and Nick Kroll’s opening monologue. You’re so proud of your friends, they’re really killing it up there! Of course, your table is within John’s line of sight and he says a clever joke about everyone at your table. You’re laughing so hard you just barely notice Bill resting his hand on your knee under the table. During a commercial break, you and Bobby are doing your typical bits and inside jokes and you overhear Jonathan say, “Bill hunny, we need to get you to Tan. You could really work a French tuck! And it would definitely impress y/n,” Jonathan said excitedly.

“Is that right?” Bill turned and asked you.  
“Yeah, it would look really hot to be honest,” you respond.

“Hmm, I’ll have to keep that in mind…” he says.

You’re all laughing so hard, but your breath hitches a little bit when Bill slides his hand up your leg slightly above your knee, hiking the skirt of your dress up just a hair in the process. Bill glances in your direction, but you do not give him the satisfaction of a response. You listen eagerly as the nominees are announced for Best Directing for a Comedy Series. Bill wins and you both jump up and hug excitedly. The camera catches you planting a kiss on his cheek before he goes up to accept his first award of the night.

“Wow, uh this is really a dream come true for me. I came to LA to be a director and I’m so honored to be here.” He mentions Alec and everyone on Barry, the three Hs, and you. You smile at him from the crowd with pure joy in your eyes.

He sits back down, giddy with excitement. “I’m so proud of you!” you say to him as the ceremony goes to commercial. “This is what you’ve always dreamed of.”

“This is more than I’ve ever dreamed of,” he responds.

The night goes on and Bill sweeps every category he’s nominated for. You notice the awards are making him a little more bold as he moves his hand up to your inner thigh. You look over at him and he smirks mischievously. _This little shit is gonna get me in so much trouble tonight,_ you think to yourself. _But it sure is thrilling._

As they announce the other television awards, Bill slowly creeps his hand up to your panties and starts teasing your folds through the fabric. You take a sip of champagne and try to gain some sort of composure. You hoped to God you were keeping it cool on the outside. Bobby would never let you live it down if he caught on to any of this. At this point, Bill’s working your clit through your panties and you’re already soaking wet. You honestly have no idea what’s going on onstage at this point, as he slides the fabric over and starts massaging your clit with his thumb. While driving you crazy under the table, he’s keeping a steady conversation with Alec. You cannot believe this man.

Your category is about to be called and you’re almost over the edge when he stops. You’re pissed at first, but then you remember it’s probably a good thing that you don’t give off any suspicions when the cameras are on you. Still, you want him to continue. They read off the nominees for Best Lead Actress in a Comedy. You hear your name and your mind goes blank. Bobby screams and Bill gives you a quick kiss and you finally register that you’ve won. Against all odds. You go onstage and accept the award.

“I’m still not entirely convinced that this was a mistake and they’re going to take this statue away from me and give it to Lady Gaga,” you open your speech to laughter in the audience. You try to remember all the names you’re supposed to rattle off. You make a special point to mention Bobby and collaborating with him for all these years. And then you catch yourself saying, “And thank you to Bill for being so supportive and just a wonderful human being overall, I love you so much.” Wow, did not expect to say that on camera, you thought. You’ve said it so many times to each other that it just felt natural. The press were going to a have a field day with this.

You sit down and almost immediately, Bill pushes your panties aside again and inserts a finger inside you. Mixed with the euphoria of the win, it took everything in your power not to vocalize exactly how you felt. You grit your teeth as he inserts a second finger and feel a wave of ecstasy flow over you. Not being vocal was hard for you and he knew that.

Bobby ended up winning in his category, and you gave him the biggest hug before he walked onstage. You were prouder of him than you were for yourself. Your careers and lives were about to change after this moment, and there was no one you’d rather go through this journey with than your best friend.

You honestly couldn’t remember who won the Best Picture awards that night. A Star is Born, maybe? Bill was rapidly pushing his fingers in and out of you while working your clit with his thumb. You let out a ragged exhale as you felt a release. You’re pretty sure your vision blurred for a second.

Immediately after the show was over, Bill whispered in your ear. “We need to go. Now.”

“And why is that?” you asked, knowing full well why he wanted to leave.

“Because if I don’t get you out of that dress soon, I’m going to lose my damn mind.”

You nod in agreement, more than happy to see what’s in store for the rest of your night. You tap Bobby on the shoulder and let him know you’re leaving. “Not going to any afterparties?” he says as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. You give him a death stare and he backs off. “Bye lovebirds!” Jonathan calls after you as you both leave.

As Bill opens the door of the limo for you, he slowly sucks your juices off of his fingers. You both get inside and your mouths crash into each other hungrily. “What the hell was that?” you ask him between breaths.

“Just the beginning of what I want to do to you tonight,” he rasped.

LA traffic is always bad, but especially after huge events such as tonight. You find your vehicle stalled in traffic. “Fuck, I can’t wait any longer. I need you right now,” Bill growled into your ear as he rolled up the partition. He rips your panties off and unzips his trousers before picking you up and setting you on his lap. His entire length enters you at once. You moan into his mouth as you kiss. You start rocking on top of him as he buries his head in your cleavage to stifle some of the noises he was making. You nip at his earlobe and whisper in his ear “Fuck Bill, I’m almost there.” You both pick up speed and you bite down on his shoulder as you come for the third time that night. Bill’s not far behind you as he puts his mouth on your neck and groans in ecstasy.

Finally, you get back to his place. You look down and his trousers are completely ruined. _Shame he won’t be able to wear that suit again. He looked really sexy in that,_ you thought. He rolls down the partition, his face beet red with embarrassment as he hands the driver a $100 tip. You both rush inside and he slams the door. You pull him down by his tie for a kiss and he pushes you up against the wall and returns the kiss with a sense of urgency. “Bedroom?” you suggest. Bill nods and follows you.

Bill unzips your dress while kissing your neck and shoulders. “I love you so much,” he murmurs into your skin between soft kisses. You can feel him getting hard against your back. He runs his fingers back and forth across the small of your back as your dress cascades to the floor. You turn around and lean in for another kiss, smiling into it. You loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt as he shimmies his trousers and boxers off. He picks you up and places you on the bed.  
Bill’s mouth meets yours once again. You suck on his bottom lip as he removes your bra. “Now here are the real Golden Globes,” he says.

“Did you really say that just now?” you laughed.

“I had to seize the opportunity,” he replied as he planted quick kisses on your collarbone and squeezed both breasts. “God, your tits are amazing,” he sighed.

“You always say that.”

“And I always mean it,” he says right before he places his mouth on your right nipple, licking and biting while massaging your left breast. You let out a breathy moan. He moves on, kissing down your abdomen before arriving between your legs. He licks the outside of your labia, then starts licking and sucking on your clit. You let out a whimper as he goes to town on you with his tongue. This is both of your favorite part of the whole ordeal. “You taste so good, sweetheart,” he moans as he comes up for air. “Tell me how good I’m making you feel,” he orders.

“Fuck, Bill—” He interrupts your train of thought (or lack thereof) as he sticks two fingers into you.

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” he murmurs. He picks up speed pumping his fingers in and out of you.

He moves up to your ear and bites your earlobe. “Once you come, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Got it?”

“Mhmmm…” you moan in reply.

“Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you.”

“Bill, I need you inside me so bad,” you say right before he makes you come with his fingers, your hand pulling on his hair. Your legs are shaking from the intensity. He needs no further confirmation as he gets on top of you and puts your ankles over his shoulders. He slowly enters you before quickly picking up the pace, thrusting into you hard. You match your hips to his rhythm and can’t stop screaming his name. Bill is uttering a mess of fucks and I love yous, moaning your name. You get your wits about you to remember the one thing to say that will make him lose it even more.

“Fuck me harder, Daddy.”

_“Fuuck…”_ he groans as he thrusts even harder. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Oh my God, Bill, I’m so close,” you cry out.

“Me too, darling,” he rasps. 

You feel a shock through your system as you quickly tighten and release around him. You’re seeing stars as he comes inside you, still feeling the aftershocks of your orgasm. He leans down to kiss you gently and it turns out to be more of a mutual smile than a kiss.

He lays on his back, breathing heavily. “Well, _tonight_ was definitely eventful,” he remarked.

You laugh. “I’ll say.” You get up to go to the bathroom and you see him pout as you get up.  
“Don’t be gone too long,” he whines.  
You climb back into bed and rest your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat gradually slowing. He pulls you closer and you think your life could not be any more perfect.


End file.
